


Is This What Family Is Like?

by JaseekaDarkblade2020



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Adorable Forky, Bottom Woody Pride, Boys Being Boys, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys Will Be Boys, Cute, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff without Plot, Forky Is A Brat, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Good Parent Buzz Lightyear, Good Parent Woody Pride, Lovers to Friends, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Mentioned Andy Davis, Mentioned Bonnie Anderson, Movie: Toy Story 4, Naive Forky, No Plot/Plotless, Overprotective Woody Pride, Pay attention to the tags please, Poor Forky, Protective Bo Peep, Protective Buzz Lightyear, Protective Jessie, Protective Woody Pride, Romantic Fluff, Sporkdad, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Buzz Lightyear, Two Fathers, Woody Pride Is A Good Dad, Woody Pride Is So Done, kind of, sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 09:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21097559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaseekaDarkblade2020/pseuds/JaseekaDarkblade2020
Summary: Forky struggles to understand the meaning of life and what it's like to have others who care for him. The spork remains unaware of that fact until he and his father figure, Woody Pride, finally have a personal talk about what it truly is like to live.





	Is This What Family Is Like?

**Author's Note:**

> If this story isn't for you, don't read. Hope everyone who wants to read this enjoys it! :)

"Forky? What in tarnation are you even doing?" Woody asked curiously as the spork couldn't stop admiring his red pipe-cleaner hands.

"Huh? Oh, I'm still wondering why I'm here." Forky mumbled as his lopsided googly eyes slid down his face a bit.

"Forky," Woody sighed as he wrapped his arm around the spork's shoulders, "perhaps we should talk more about this. You may have not been originally made to be a toy, but you were still made for a purposeful reason. If anyone here ever tells you otherwise, then come talk to me. We all really do care about you, Forky. You are a comfort for Bonnie and you are like a new family member to us. Don't ever forget that."

"I know, but... I'm still not a toy." Forky stared at the floor with sadness.

"Bud, we don't care whether you're a toy or not. As long as you are polite to others and start appreciating yourself more, we could never hate you just because you were not made to be something you're not."

Forky beamed up at Woody, then embraced the cowboy. "Thank you, dad. Thank you for all you have done for me."

Woody's eyes felt watery as he hugged Forky back with great strength. "You're welcome, son."

Woody kept Forky cradled in his arms as Jessie and the others came over to the close duo.

"Aww, Woody! Ya should adopt the little spork!" Jessie gushed as Bo Peep giggled at what the cowgirl suggested. "Well, Jessie is right." Bo Peep added. "You both seem very likely to become father and son sometime soon."

"Shh! N-No I'm not!" Woody was embarrassed about the attention he was receiving. He didn't like what they said, but he still didn't let go of Forky, so he was pretty much proving them right at the moment. The cowboy was especially flustered because Buzz was there to witness one of his most vulnerable moments ever. Buzz was smirking a bit while Woody glared back at the spaceman.

"You know what? I've begun to care about him too." Buzz openly admitted to everyone as Bullseye was playing with Jessie. "If it weren't for Forky, Woody would've surely been lost."

"I mean, I had Bo Peep-" Woody muttered as Bo had a sad smile, but Buzz interrupted, "Yes, but you both lost interest in each other because she was gone for so long. Is that why you both can't get together anymore?"

"Yes. You've guessed right." Bo nodded as she held Buzz's hand then Woody's as well, "But you all will always be my greatest friends no matter what. Don't let strong feelings like this affect our everyday friendship. We all will always be a family and nothing will stop us from being as such."

"Thank you all so much." Woody whispered as he and they all hugged as one big group. Bo, Jessie and Bullseye left the close trio alone as Woody still kept a good hold onto Forky.

"You both really are adorable. You know that, right?" Buzz grinned as he sat on the floor beside Woody.

"Aw shucks, Buzz." Woody giggled. "I couldn't have asked for a better friend... and a better partner."

"Mmmm.~ You're correct, cowboy.~ I couldn't have found anyone better than you.~" He held onto Woody tighter as the cowboy blushed.

"Buzz, _stop!_ Not in front of _Forky!_ He's in my arms for pete's sake!" Woody wriggled himself out of Buzz's grasp as the spaceman chuckled teasingly.

"Oh! Are you both going to be my dads?" Forky's eyes glittered with wonder.

"U-Um... _Forky!_" Woody hid his face in his hat as Buzz pat Forky on the head. Forky looked a bit confused at what was transpiring in front of him.

"Yes, we will get married, then we will adopt you as our own." Buzz answered proudly without pausing with regret whatsoever.

Woody took his hat off and placed it down on the floor beside him. "Woody, what happened to you and Bo?" Forky's eyes never left Woody's.

"We were just too far away from each other for a very long time. We weren't able to handle it any longer."

There was a few moments passing by as the trio kept each other company in a comfortable silence.

"Woody?" Forky asked.

"Yes, Forky?" Woody asked in a hushed whisper.

"Will Bonnie always love me?"

"She will. She created you when she most needed you to help her get by school. She will care for you for the rest of her life. Andy was my previous owner. He always believed me to be his greatest companion. You and Bonnie aren't any different."

"Will you and Buzz ever hate me?" Forky's eyes got a little wet.

"Never." Woody said without a slither of doubt.

"We'll always care for you, Forky." Buzz confirmed.

"Alright, Forky." Woody stood the kid onto his feet. He gave a slap on the spork's putty bottom to urge him to play with the other toys. "I'm sure the other toys will want to know you better. Heck, you could even make more friends than you already have. Go get 'im, tiger."

Forky beamed at Woody, then he waddled around the corner to join with the others.

"Sometimes, I wonder if I'll ever make a huge mistake being Forky's father. I'm... a bit scared for our future and especially his." Woody kept in his hat in his hands nervously.

"_No_, Woodrow. I'm sure you're going to be a great father. You have better potential than me in that role because he met you first, so you know each other really well." Buzz assured firmly.

"Are you sure, Buzz?" Woody eyed the spaceman with a scared expression.

Buzz took off his helmet and kissed Woody's lips softly.

Woody melted in Buzz's grasp as he knew their future was not going to be uncertain anymore.

"I'm sure, you crazy cowboy. Always _to infinity_..."

"... _and beyond._"


End file.
